


User Ratings

by lickerish, notallbees



Series: Write on Both Sides [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes vs. The World tbh, Bucky vs. public decency, Bucky vs. the furniture, Bucky vs. the kitchen, Crack, Domestic Bliss, Epistolary, Fanart, Fluff, Lists, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multimedia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Sex on Every Available Surface, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickerish/pseuds/lickerish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Steve, I got an idea."<br/>"Oh yeah, what's that?"</p>
<p>Now that they're an official couple, Bucky and Steve are on a mission to have sex on every flat surface in their apartment. (Well, and a few that aren't quite flat. Plus maybe a couple that aren't technically in the apartment.) On a scale from 1 to God Bless America, they rate each experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Ratings

**Author's Note:**

> We accidentally wrote a thing the other day. Now we've accidentally written a sequel.
> 
> (For anyone who needs a plain text version, the shareable .pdf is [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0q8PBC_k_L2d1Z1cTJUUHZkd3M/view?usp=sharing).)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us as [notallbees](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/) and [buckbealady](http://buckbealady.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :3


End file.
